Not in Control
by Random and ShikaGal
Summary: Sakura is on a mission, searching for Sasuke and bring him back. They finally meet after his and Itachi's battle...how does Sasuke feel about all of this, what does he do? SakuSaku Oneshot...Lemon Rape


**Disclaimer: Relli wanna own Naruto but we don't**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Haruno Sakura, a 16 year old Kunoichi finally tracked him down. The love of her life. The one that wouldn't leave her mind since he was gone for many days and nights.

Pant, Pant

After chasing him he was there in an abandoned building after recovering from his fight with Itachi. He was still feeling low and sick. When he had finished his fight he left team Hebi because they were no use to him anymore. Now he just wanted to rebuild his clan.

She was running towards the door. It felt like she was getting no closer and that each time she ran it was moving away for her.

He sensed someone's chakra but didn't know who's this person could be. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was starting to take his leave out the window not wanting to fight anymore. He was just about to when...

"Sasuke!"

It was Sakura. She screamed his name when coming through the door, still panting.

"Sakura…" he gave his infamous smirk.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him. She remembered that day when she and Naruto went to Oto to get Sasuke back, but the mission was a failure. She missed him so much. She missed his face, she missed his scent, and she missed the way he acted. She just missed him so much.

It was simple to him what she was doing there. It was obvious. Always trying to get him back, but this time, would he go with her. _Home_? Home. Where was that for him? He had achieved his goal so he could be a step closer to dieing in peace. The last step was to restore the clan. No. he wasn't ready to go back yet he needed some time to get over his brother.

"Sasuke, under order of the fifth Hokage, you will come back to Konoha" Sakura stated, determined to bring him back this time. This time she would not cry for him and beg. She was stronger, and if she would have to, she would fight him with her power. She knew that the odds of her winning were very low, but she would at least give it a try.

At the statement she made he just chuckled. Sakura frowned.

"And there I was thinking that you would start begging me" He said In an amused tone

"Well you thought wrong then"

"What if I don't agree what are you going to do then?" his eyes bored into her green jade orbs

"Then I will fight you" she said keeping her face as emotionless as possible and remembered Sai's tips for no emotion.

He smirked again "And you think you can beat me?"

She hesitated before answering "I don't know until I fight you…Well do I have to fight you or are you going to come of your own free will?"

A shuriken came flying at her, but she easily dodged it.

"Does that give you your answer?"

Soon they were both in battle stance and started dodging, punching, kicking, throwing kunai and shuriken at each other.

Sakura concentrated her chakra into her fist and when she saw chance she sent the Uchiha flying through the wall out side.

He knew she had gotten a lot stronger then she was before. But he would never admit it to her face because he had too much pride.

She came running to find him standing back up. She wanted Sasuke to see how much stronger she had gotten since he'd been away and wanted him to see that she wasn't weak like before.

Sakura reached up to the pile of rocks to find him missing

**Shit! Where did he go?**

She looked in all directions but forgot too look below her, a common mistake. He came out of the ground, grabbed her leg and pulled her so she would fall. It worked. She was on the ground with blood everywhere including her hands and even at the side of her forehead which wasn't so large anymore.

He stood up towering her small frame he went into his cursed seal form. She was about to get up when he put all his weight on top of her so she couldn't move. She was transfixed. She could only move her head and that was about it. He took both her wrists and held them above her head. She tried to push him off her but it didn't work. He was too heavy and she was scared of what his next move was going to be, but she knew no matter how much he hurt or broke her she would always love him and she hated that fact.

"Sasuke please, just come back home, we all miss you; Naruto and Kakashi" she said, her voice shaking and her eyes burned, threatening to release tears. She told herself she wouldn't beg but now she ended up doing it anyway.

Sasuke bent over to her ear

"What about you? Didn't you miss me?" She felt his hot breath over her ear. It sent shivers down her spine.

"I missed you too. More then you can ever imagine" She answered barely in a whisper but he caught it

"Sasuke. Please come back, I miss you so much. It hurts because I..." She got carried away but she stopped. She wouldn't say it to him again although he knew what it was.

"Why do you keep doing this? If you don't stop then I'll make sure I break you more than before!" he threatened

"Doing what Sasuke? Saying that I love you because it's true. I do love you" She said trying not to get intimidated by him

"I said stop!" Sasuke clenched his teeth. He didn't want Sakura saying that to a man like him, he wasn't good for her right now, not after his brother's death. It still took time to sink in

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. I'll say it a million times if I have to…" She said as tears made way to her eyes.

Being in his cursed form Sasuke could not think straight.

"I warned you! Now I will break you!" He said and harshly kissed her on the lips.

Sakura now took in realisation on what he meant by breaking her as her eyes opened wide.

"Yamate!"

Sasuke kissed all the way down her neck nibbling on her flesh

"Onegai! Yamero!" More and more tears poured down her cheek, she didn't want this. She had always dreamt about how her first time would be, but she never wanted her virginity taken away like this.

Sasuke ripped off her top and bra leaving her exposed at the upper body in a field in the middle of nowhere. Sasuke then noticed that he shifted his weight a little. She quickly took the chance and kicked him where it hurts the most. He groaned and rolled off her holding his manhood while she took her top and covered herself. She ran into the building where she came from and kept running into the hallways as fast as her legs could carry her but she was so exhausted.

"Sa-ku-ra" he cooed. He was nearing her, she quickly ran into one of the rooms that was unlocked.

What she didn't know was that her pink hair was so noticeable that Sasuke saw a flash of pink entering one of the rooms straight away.

The room had no windows, no nothing but there was a bathroom so she went inside. Fortunately there was a window, but then unfortunately it was too small for her to fit through.

Sasuke entered the room and called for her. Sakura panicked. He was coming nearer and nearer, she heard his footsteps. Unluckily for her this could be the end. She was scared, no, more terrified than she ever had been.

Sasuke came into the bathroom. He still had his curse seal on which meant that he wasn't thinking straight. Maybe, just maybe Sakura could get through to him. She suddenly had hope.

Sasuke was angry as hell. He gripped her arm like a vice and pulled her out of the bathroom and onto the bed. Just like before he shifted all his weight on top of her making sure that she couldn't escape this time.

Sakura could feel his dangerous aura radiating off him. He resumed on what he was doing before. Sakura still covered herself with her top but Sasuke snatched it off her, throwing it to the floor.

Moving from her neck Sasuke started to nibble on the exposed flesh; he still held his tight grip around Sakura's wrist and held them above.

"Onegai…Sasuke don't this. You're not in the right state. Let me help!" She pleaded. As well as the pain she felt she just could help but feel the pleasure he was giving her too.

Moving down to her valley he then took one of the soft pink buds into his mouth and sucked it and bit it and did the same to the other one.

Sakura gave out moans of pleasure that she couldn't hold back

**This is so wrong! **

She wanted him to stop. She didn't want this.

Although he heard the begging from Sakura he chose to ignore it. He then took her dark shorts off aswell as her knickers with it and he took his own trousers and boxers down to his knees knowing soon this will be over and he will just leave her like this. Sakura knew what was going to happen. She begged more and pleaded, the tears still pouring down her eyes. Sasuke looked at her pleading face and gave a smirk as if he was enjoying her pain.

Sakura was trembling underneath him; she screamed and cried when he entered her. Making no indication to stop he just kept going. Sakura screeched in pain and blood came pouring out but slowly that went away replaced by pleasure, although she still was in her right mind not to get carried away. She put her arms over his shoulders and begged him to stop. She was still trembling with fear as he chose to keep ignoring her cries of plea. After an eternity of thrusting into her he just stopped, with him still being inside her, the curse seal began to disappear and he was beginning to go into sanity, and just realised what he was doing.

He looked down at her. She was trembling with fear and crying so much that the tears were infinite. She also realised he stopped and opened her eyes looking up at him with tears still running down her cheeks. He rolled off her and put his trousers and boxers back on. He was in deep shock because of what he had just done. Sakura just covered herself up with the bed sheets around her. She sat up, brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself while crying another river of tears.

Sasuke was the one to make the first move

"Gomen" that's all he said "I don't know how…what..." He couldn't finish the sentence. There was something else he wanted to ask her aswell

"Do you still love me now?' He asked. That was when Sakura looked up at him. Seeing his back facing her, she knew it wasn't him that did what just happened. There was silence in the room apart from the sniffs from Sakura. She made her way over to him and hugged him from behind, recreating the position of when he left the village

"I do Sasuke, and I always will" she hiccupped

"No matter how much you hurt me and break me, I know that I will always love you" She said, more tears pouring down her cheeks which landed on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke couldn't believe what she was saying, he never believed her before when she said it but now he knew that she truly meant it even after what he did, he actually criticised her

"Anata wa baka" Sakura hugged him tighter "Wakatta" she said.

Sasuke didn't know what to do in this situation; he didn't even know if he loved her like she loved him. He couldn't say that he did if he didn't mean it so instead…

"I'll come to Konoha with you" He said as he kissed her forehead.

Sakura knew he was sorry, but just didn't know if he loved her. If he was ever ready to say those words she would be waiting for him despite everything that just happened and what he had done to her. She will love him for always.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Woot, woot that took a while to edit since Random can't even spell or use grammar in the right context…anyways, hope you liked it. Only a one-shot though.**

**Fanx**

**x-ShikaGal-x**

**STFU Shika I can too spell, and for your information I was doing this in a rush because the fucking idea never left my head after I read too many fanfics in one go.**

**Anways hoped you enjoyed this is a one off by the way so please review and tell me what you think!!! Oh yeah this is the second attempt of writing lemon I wanna know what you thought about it because the first lemon I wrote was absolute shit!!!**

**Random xxx**


End file.
